A Different Ending A New Beginning
by spize666
Summary: On the last episode of season 2 Endgame what if the crystallized energy wasn't exactly what they thought it was? What if instead they had just accidentally found the Avatar? One Shot just for fun will not be continued.


Flash and impulse run away at their top speed as the energy from the crystalized ball starts to shoot outwards. The cave in which it was in before explodes and all is left is the ball of energy.

"Great, what do we do now?!" Impulse yells above the wind.

Flash doesn't respond as he listens to Luther talking.

"Run."

"Hey I'm no quitter I'm not about to run awa-" Flash stats to angrily say but get's cut off.

"I didn't say run away, I said RUN." Luther angrily yells at him and realization flashes across Flash's face.

Both Impulse and Flash speed towards the energy ball and start to run as fast as they can around it.

"I think it might just be working!" Impulse cheers.

"It's defiantly slowing but not stopping I don't know even at our top speed if we have enough power to stop it." Flash replies grimly.

**(Recommended song to start playing- I Am The Doctor by Murray Gold)**

"Then how about the three of us?" A voice says and Flash and Impulse look to the side spotting Kid Flash.

He smirks at them, but something catches his eye the smirk falling off his face.

"G-g-guys…" He points in shock at the ball of energy.

Impulse and Flash turn around and both nearly trip in surprise.

"What…" Flash gasps in wonder.

"This is so mode! ...Or crash I honestly don't know." Impulse mutters as he looks up in awe at the ball of energy which suddenly has a crack down the middle. Light shines through the crack.

"Hey! It's stopping." Flash calls out. And to everyone's shock he was right the ball was stopping and slowly floating to the ground, all while more cracks appeared in the ball.

"Wait a minute…is there something…in there?" Flash yells out as he spots a dark shadow figure inside the ball of energy.

All three slow down and just stand in stunned silence as the ball softly lands on the ground. Suddenly it completely breaks open and a beam of lights shoots out into the sky.

"This is…" Flash stares at the light shooting into the sky.

"SO MODE!" Yells Impulse as he runs towards the lights.

"IMPULSE WAIT!" Both Kid Flash and Flash yells and run off to follow him.

They arrive at what was once a ball of energy, instead there's a giant hole. And lying in the hole was a boy.

"Yah this wasn't in the history books." Impulse points at the figure lying in the snow. All three slowly walk over to him.

"He's… a kid." Kid Flash says in surprise.

"How on earth did he get inside the crystalized energy?!" Flash asks.

There standing around him now staring at him, none of them really sure what to do. The boy looked pretty strange to them, wearing some odd garb they had never seen before; he was bald with an arrow on his head. And next to him was a stick.

"What's that?!" Kid Flash calls out.

"What now?" Flash mutters and turn to where Kid Flash is pointing.

Lying underneath a few pound of snow is a giant… animal, none which any of them had ever seen.

"Defiantly mode." Impulse says in excitement. He glances down at the boy and gasps.

"Hey… he's waking up!"

The boys' eyes are fluttering open and he looks around dazed.

"Who are you? How did you get in there?" Flash asks him.

The boy looks at them tiredly and whispers "Come closer."

Sharing looks of confusion all three lean in.

"Come closer." He says again and again all three lean in.

"Closer."

With growing unease all three crowd around the boy trying to hear what he is saying.

"What? What is it?" Kid Flash asks.

Suddenly the boys' eyes shoot open completely and he sits up making all three jump in shock. "Want to go penguin sliding with me?"

"Uh…" Flash can only mutter in confusion.

"What?" Kid Flash asks.

"Sure!" Impulse yells in excitement.

**oOoOo Author's Note oOoOo**

**The first time I saw that ball of energy all I could think about was how much it looked like the ball of ice Aang came from. XD**

**ALSO so *spoiler* you all know Wally dies right? (Obviously)**

**That was obviously really sad BUT he isn't actually dead. In the comics he got absorbed into the energy which made him even more fast then he was before. IF they had made a season 3 that's probably what would have happened.**

***Rants about how there isn't a season 3***

**I miss Wally :'(**


End file.
